


Valentine's Day

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explosions, Humor, M/M, Smut, Valentines, sledgehammers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus decides to get Wrench a Valentine’s day gift, but Wrench hates the holiday. Or at least he thought he did.





	

“It’s a bullshit, fake holiday created for capitalistic gain by even more shitty companies that guilt you into buying shit for your partner because if you don’t. clearly that means you don’t fucking love them.”

Marcus lifted his eyebrows, clear amusement on his face. He had been trying to plan something for Wrench, but what do you get a man who isn’t that big on romance? He had to say he was quite relieved to hear Wrench’s response to the holiday, yet still he wanted to do something for their first Valentine’s together.

“And don’t get me started on what people really think about Valentine’s day because it isn’t about love at all. It’s about getting laid, is it not? I’m sure the amount of heat expelled by the amount of people having sex today is enough to accelerate global warming!” Wrench continued and Marcus cracked up laughing. Wrench was flailing his hands.

“I don’t quite think that’s how that works, Wrench, but basically you just described a normal day for us, yeah?” Marcus said, grinning.

“No sex today, fuck that. I’m not conforming to a shitty holiday!”

Marcus was laughing again, wiping tears from his eyes from the force of it.

Wrench’s mask flashed two inward slash mask, a mock anger face. “I mean it! Shitty holiday!”

Once the hipster had gotten his laughter under control, he leaned against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control. “Too bad for you I have a surprise for you and I think you will like it.”

“Nope!”

“Too bad, you’re coming with me.”

The mask flashed again, two inward facing carats, a frustration face. “Fine, but only because I like you and I don’t need a fucking holiday to tell me that.” He signed beneath the mask.

“Come on, we have a bit of a drive.” Marcus grinned and took Wrench’s hand, tugging the protesting hipster up the stairs.

“A drive?! Where are you taking me!” the anarchist whined, but he was already being pulled out the door and through the shop.

 

***

 

Marcus hadn’t been kidding, they had travelled quite a bit out into the desert and further away from people. Wrench couldn’t quite figure out why Marcus was taking him so far out in their burrowed car.

“Are you going to kill me?” Two o’s flashed across the anarchist’s synthetic face, on large and one small. He looked at Marcus.

The hipster laughed. “Of course not!”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Marcussss!”

“We’re here!”

“Oh…”

Marcus pulled the car to a stop in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Not too far away there were a few old scrap cars, rusted and long dead. Mounds of discarded, random debris and lastly there was a house beside it all, long since abandoned and falling to disarray.

“Um…M?”

The hipster grinned and climbed out of the car. He crossed to his boyfriend’s side of the car and opened the door. “Trust me.”

The anarchist climbed out and let Marcus pull him to the rear of the car. “I still think you want to kill me!”

“Never.” Marcus popped the boot and stepped aside. “Open it.”

Wrench shot the hipster two question marks before he stepped forward and opened the trunk. The question marks shifted into two large O’s. “Oh Marcus, you shouldn’t have!” On the floor of the boot lie a brand-new sledgehammer with a cheesy bow tied around the handle and a bouquet of dynamite with electronic charges. Marcus had taken the time to dress the dynamite the same way one would dress up flowers, tissue paper and all.

The hipster moved behind Wrench, resting a hand on his lower back. “Happy demolition day, Wrench.” He grinned.

Wrench had hearts for eyes. “You know me so well, M,” He let out a fake sniffle and threw his arms around the hipster. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever. You know if I believe in the government scam that is marriage, I would marry the fuck out of you!”

Marcus grinned. “Shall we?”

“Let’s fuckify shit up!” Wrench let go of Marcus and grabbed the hammer, he rest it against his shoulder and lifted the explosive bouquet with his other arm, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The hipster grinned. “After you.” He closed the boot and followed the excited anarchist who was practically running up to the house. “Just try not to blow us up, Sitara might drag me back from the grave just to kill me again.”

“Oh there will be some blowing!” Wrench said shamelessly.

Marcus snorted. “I thought none of that on Valentine’s day.”

“You said it was demolition day!” Wrench set the bouquet down on the steps before he ran over to a car and leapt onto the hood of the vehicle. “Who owns this?”

“The bank, the house went into foreclosure so the bank took it over.”

“So basically, fuck capitalism!” Wrench said, grinning beneath his mask. He brought the sledgehammer up and slammed it down onto the windshield of the car, but when the windscreen didn’t break the first time, he did it again and again until the spidery fissures finally broke and the window collapsed in.

Marcus chuckled, leaning against the porch as he watched the anarchist jump on the roof of the car where he continued to shatter all the glass in the car. “Shall I set the charges?”

“No, I got this!” Wrench jumped off the car and handed Marcus the sledgehammer. He took the bouquet of dynamite and ran up to the door.

“Be careful in there!” Marcus said, resting the sledgehammer on his shoulder.

“Yes, mom!” Wrench called with a laugh. He kicked in the already weakened door and ran into the house and left Marcus alone.

The hipster shook his head, laughing. He loved seeing Wrench overly excited about something. “Looks like you like valentine’s day after all!” he called out, making sure he was loud enough for Wrench to hear.

“Fuck you!” Wrench called back, his voice muffled somewhere in the house. “ALMOST DONE!”

Marcus chuckled and picked up the sledge hammer and headed back toward the car to wait. He put the hammer back in the trunk and leaned his back against the side of the car, waiting for his boyfriend.

Soon the anarchist came running out of the house. He paused beside the destroyed car and slipped the last explosive beneath the hood before jogging back to Marcus. “Ready!” Two carats displayed on his mask.

The darker man pulled out his phone and handed it to Wrench. “Let’s see your handy work.”

Wrench grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he took the phone and turned his back to the hipster. He quickly unlocked Marcus’s phone and paused just long enough to smile at Marcus’s wallpaper, it was a picture of them. He quickly began to set off the charges one at a time.

First the car went off, the left-over oil in the engine made the explosion bigger and it flew off the ground in a fiery inferno that set off a nearby car. Then three charges on the second floor of the house went off, blowing the roof wide open. Next, the remaining charges on the first floor went off, completely blowing out the walls and the whole house collapsed into a burning heap. Wrench was laughing as the heat of the explosions washed over them.

Marcus smirked. “You have a lot of pent up anger.”

“It’s not the only thing pent up,” Wrench replied, he handed Marcus back his phone, but he didn’t turn away from the blazing fire before them.

Marcus pocketed his phone and stepped closer to Wrench, slipping his arm around his boyfriend. “It’s not?”

Wrench spun and pressed Marcus against the car, his mask disappearing from his face just in time to crush his lips to his boyfriend’s. He pressed his body flush against the hipster’s, the hand holding the mask fell to his side while his free hand gripped his boyfriend’s shirt.

Marcus shuddered, not expecting Wrench to already be semi erect. He could feel Wrench’s cock pressing into his thigh and he rubbed his leg against it, returning the passionate kiss. “Explosions get you fired up.” He grinned.

“Shut up, you’re wearing too many clothes,” the anarchist said, smirking. He shuddered at the feel of Marcus’s thigh on his groin. He crushed his lips back against Marcus’s. He set his mask on the roof of the car and dropped his hands, attempting to work open Marcus’s pants.

The hipster pushed Wrench’s hood back and slid a hand into the other’s hair at the back of his neck. Wrench’s kiss was sloppy and hot and desperate. Marcus’s tongue slipped out, running along Wrench’s lower lip and the anarchist’s lips instantly parted. He grabbed onto Wrench’s hips, bringing their bodies together again as he shoved his tongue passed Wrench’s starving lips, instantly exploring the other man’s mouth.

Wrench groaned, rolling his hips against Marcus’s and slipping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling them even closer together.

Marcus’s fingers found their way up underneath Wrench’s hoodie, roaming all over the anarchist’s soft flesh, nails grazed back down over Wrench’s quivering stomach.

The anarchist gasped, pulling away from the kiss. “Fuck, M, I want you so bad.” Wrench pushed Marcus back, pinning him against the car again before he slid down Marcus’s body as he fell to his knees, his hands instantly moving back to work Marcus’s pants open.

The darker man couldn’t think pass those slender fingers dipping into his pants now finally having gotten the button undone. He groaned as Wrench’s fingers slid around his quickly stiffening cock, pulling it free of its tight confines. He really needed to stop wearing skinny jeans, at least around Wrench.

Wrench didn’t waste any time. Gripping the base of Marcus’s length, he licked the head, groaning softly as he tasted Marcus. He shut his eyes, taking the head past his lips and sucking gently. He could feel Marcus growing in his mouth.

Marcus groaned, letting his head roll to the side, his eyes slipping closed. “Fuck Wrench…” He threaded his fingers into the other man’s hair, his free hand caressing his lover’s face. This was certainly not how he expected his surprise to go, but he definitely wasn’t protesting.

Slowly, Wrench began to take more and more of Marcus in, his tongue massaging every inch it could reach. He hummed and sucked, his cheeks hollowing in the process. He loved feeling his boyfriend grow to full hardness in his mouth. He brought his free hand up, grabbing Marcus’s hip and massaging the smooth skin sensually with his calloused hand.

The hipster moaned the other man’s name softly. His eyes fluttered open, looking down at the erotic sight before him and a shudder shot down his spine. How was Wrench always able to get him worked up so quickly?

Wrench paused once he reached his hand still curled around Marcus’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks again and swallowed around his boyfriend, humming to send vibrations up Marcus’s cock and help relax his own throat. He started to pull away, scrapping his teeth gently as he went only to start up a quick pace.

The darker man groaned deeply, threading his fingers into Wrench’s hair and massaging the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Ah fuck…take it all, Wrench.”

The anarchist smirked as best he could around Marcus’s thick length. Forcing his throat muscles to relax as much as he could. He removed his hand from his lover’s cock as he started to take more of Marcus in, getting closer and closer to deep-throating the hipster with every bob of his head.

Marcus groaned Wrench’s name deeply as he felt himself hit the back of the anarchist’s throat. He started to thrust his hips shallowly when Wrench let him, feeling himself slip down the other man’s throat.

Wrench groaned around Marcus’s length. He needed release; he needed to get out of his overly tight pants immediately. With one hand, he fumbled to undo his pants, groaning in relief as some of the tightness was released just by getting them open. Slipping his fingers inside of his pants, he rubbed himself through the thin material of his boxers.

With lustful eyes, the hipster looked down at Wrench, groaning at the sight of his boyfriend. “Pull it out… I want to see you touch yourself,” he said between groans. His chest rose and fell heavily with his elevated breathing and the sounds leaving his lips.

Wrench groaned as he pulled himself free of his own pants. He started to stroke himself, never once taking his attention away from Marcus’s length. The hipster’s moans where driving him crazy, sending shivers racing down his spine and soon he was moaning loudly around his lover’s cock.

“W-Wrench…” Marcus groaned, the vibrations shooting through his length were starting to get to him, bringing him so much closer to his release. “I’m so close.” He could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Wrench released his own length in favour of running his hands up Marcus’s thighs. He focused his attention on the hipster. His fingers curled around the base of his boyfriend’s cock again as his head sped up, shallowly bobbing.

The hipster tried to hold on, but it was no use. His breath hitched and he bit his lip hard, muffling the moan that escaped his lips as he slipped over the edge. His fingers tightened in Wrench’s hair as he released into the anarchist’s mouth, body shuddering.

The anarchist continued bobbing his head. He fought back his gag reflex and greedily swallowed all Marcus had to offer, letting Marcus ride out his orgasm. When the hipster was spent, he let his boyfriend slip from his lips and dropped his own hand back to his own cock.

Marcus recovered quickly and pulled lightly and lazily on Wrench’s hair. “Up,” he said, smirking and when Wrench stood, he spun them around, pinning Wrench up against the side of the car. He dropped his hand, fingers curling around the anarchist’s cock firmly. He began pumping Wrench’s length.

The anarchist shuddered and let out a low moan. He grabbed he hipster’s shirt and pulled his boyfriend close against him, crushing his lips to Marcus’s hungrily. He slipped one hand up to the back of Marcus’s neck.

The darker man’s hand paused, thumb rolling over the head before his hand sped up again. He slid his free hand into Wrench’s hair and kissed back roughly, his tongue pushed passed the anarchist’s greedy lips and instantly explored his lover’s mouth.

Wrench’s moans were muffled by the kiss, his right hand tightened in Marcus’s shirt as his body trembled. He was on fire, he wanted more, but knew he’d have to wait. His tongue leapt up to greet Marcus’s, chasing the hipster’s tongue around his mouth.

Marcus broke the kiss and tugged Wrench’s hair, the anarchist loved having his hair pulled. He kissed down Wrench’s jaw to his neck and bit at the sensitive skin before he soothed it with his tongue, he nipped at his boyfriend’s ear. “I can’t wait to get you home,” he growled lightly.

The anarchist groaned his boyfriend’s name, gasping as Marcus bit him. “Fucking tease,” he moaned out and his hips rolled into Marcus’s touch. “Fuck, I am so fucking close.” He could feel the pressure in his abdomen building, threatening to release.

“Then cum for me,” Marcus whispered in his hear, positioning himself out of the way as his lips returned to Wrench’s neck. His hand sped up after giving Wrench a firm squeeze.

Wrench let out a loud, noisy moan as he came, releasing his seed over Marcus’s hand and onto the ground. His head rolling back back, kiss reddened lips parted, eyes shut. His nails dug into Marcus’s shoulder.

Marcus continued milking his lover’s cock until Wrench was fully spent and the anarchist leaned heavily back against the car, grinning. He released Wrench’s cock and wiped his hand carelessly on his own pants. “So, explosions, huh?” he said, grinning.

“Shut up,” Wrench said, hiding his face in Marcus’s neck. “Every fucking time. It’s the adrenaline!”

The hipster’s grin spread. “Good to know, pyro. Isn’t there a fetish for that, pyrophilia?”

Wrench whined, his face still hidden as he attempted to change the subject. “You made me participate in Valentine’s day!”

Marcus laughed again. “You totally started it! And you enjoyed it.”

The anarchist nipped at Marcus’s neck. “Take me home,” he said. Mocking Marcus’s actions, he nipped the hipster’s ear before whispering. “I’m still need you.” He stood back up, grinning as he stuffed his mask back onto his face. He slipped out of the hipster’s grip, tucking himself back into his pants.

Marcus shuddered lightly, he didn’t need to be told twice. He hastily stuffed himself back into his own pants and climbed into the driver’s seat. He started up the car, but paused before pulling out. “Happy Valentine’s day,” he said, grinning as Wrench shot him an angry expression on his mask.

“Man, fuck Valentine’s day,” Wrench said, but he was smiling beneath the mask as they pulled away from the burning rubble.

Maybe Wrench didn’t hate the day that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit late, sorry! I'm with Wrench! But I couldn't help write the two XD Hope you liked it! More from me soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
